


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ao3 I know you can see this. Do it., Attempt at smut, Fluff and Smut, IronQrow, M/M, Needs to be a fucking tag, Praise Kink, Smut, Wishbone - Freeform, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re such a good boy.” Gods he loved the praise he’d receive from him. “You’re taking my cock so well. Even though we did it just last night, you’re still so tight.”~~It sounds kinky, but it's not a lot cause let's be honest, Clover would be such a sweetheart to his lovers.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 116





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank LacePendragon for inspiring me to write this with their story “The Best Policy.” To be perfectly honest, after reading both stories they wrote I never thought I’d need a ship like this and it’s so cute. Besides that, I would like some critique on this cause I’m not very good at writing sex scenes, so any advice would be good.

At times like this, Marrow didn’t like his boyfriends ideas. Mainly this one cause this is fucking mission room where their team looks for assignments to go on. Although everyone was in their shared rooms or in another somewhere else off in the building, the thought of someone coming in and seeing what’s going made him both extremely embarrassed and shy, but turned on in a strange way.

“Ah!” He quickly covered his mouth as an attempt to hide his moans, but Clover wasn’t having any of that. Taking the hand off his lips, Clover told him, "Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.” He looked away flushing red, yet froze when he heard his tail thumping faintly against the table. Reaching back to grab it, but was promptly stopped by Clover holding his wrists still. “Don’t.” He gave a kiss on his cheek. “I like hearing how happy you are as well.” That just made his tail thump harder against the table holding him up.

Looking away, the dog faunus had this adorable pout (Clover’s words, not his) whenever he’d be embarrassed by his tail. Clover pulled Marrows waist closer to grind their erections together, making the other moan. Deciding to push it a little, Clover had leaned into his ear and whispered, “You’re so responsive even just from a bit of groping and touching.” That made Marrow give a half-hearted glare with his response being, “Says the guy grabbing my ass all the way back here on the ship.”

He chuckled smiling at his lover and moved the bangs away to kiss his forehead. “How can I not? Especially when it’s attached to the cutest, sweetest, and silly person I’ve ever met.” That made Marrow blush even more, except this time he was embarrassed to show his face at how happy he was of all the praise he was receiving. “Do you ever run out of things to say?” Clover grinned. “Nope. And I never will"

Wanting to try and get even and make him the blushing one here, he switched their places to have Clover against the table. Quickly, he kissed him to make sure he wouldn’t protest or have anything to say about it, and hopefully, to distract him while he undid the belt. It worked. Soon he was tugging at the pants and underwear down, only for Clover to realize from the sudden cold air once they were down enough. Before any sort of protest the man could make, Marrow crouched down giving a few tugs on the thick shaft making any words die in his throat. “Ngh.. Marrow, it’s suppose to be about you.”

He blushed furrowing his brows. “It’s not really fair if I’m the only one feeling good. So let me do this.” The brunette hesitated a little, but he let Marrow do his thing. The positive thing about this angle, is that he can how Marrow’s tail wags happily. Continuing to rub his cock, he gave tentative licks at the head and occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit having Clover hiss in pleasure. 

Letting go of the cock as it rested on his lips, he let it slide into his mouth as he moved his head down. Clover didn’t necessarily dislike the blowjobs he’d be given, what guy would? He just didn’t like how well Marrow know his weak points because he immediately went for them.

Marrow pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock dragging it up as he pulled back sucking. What he couldn’t take into his mouth, he wrapped his hands around and rubbed it in a slow twist of his wrists. Clover panted, pushing away the bangs, he locked eyes with Marrow. This time, he would slowly drag his head up and down as a way to tease his boyfriend.

“Gods, your good at this.” Caressing a cheek and rubbing his thumb just under a blue eye, he panted. “You always know what spots to focus on to make me start losing myself.” Marrow’s eyes went hazy at the sound of Clover’s praise as he leaned into his hand. This caused him to suck with more eagerness instead of taking his time. What made the taller one snap, is when the faunus hum around his erection sending all kinds of lovely sensations up his spine.

He pulled his mouth off his cock and dragged his lover up from the ground, Clover kissed him. “Over the table.” Parting away, Marrow laid himself on table on his stomach. Thank god he put his jacket over the table when they started otherwise it’d be digging into his thighs. After he got rid of his pants he pulled off dark bluenette's, leaving both of them butt naked as the day they were born. 

Three fingers appeared in front of his face with only one command. “Suck.” And he did just that. Taking the digits and coating with as much saliva as he could. While he was, Clover was leaving kisses on his back and giving his ass gentle squeezes.

After some time when he his fingers were deemed enough of saliva, he took them out of the fang toothed mouth. Continuing to leave kisses between the shoulder blades, he reached down rubbing his middle finger over Marrow’s hole. Biting his lip, Marrow waited shivering at the sensation. Finally, his finger breached him and took his time, leisurely inching the digit inside him. He’d never wanna his boyfriend, accidental or not. 

Once his finger was fully in, he tenderly wriggled his finger. Side to side or in a circling motion to help him relax. And relax he did. Marrow trusted Clover, he knew he'd never intentionally hurt him. He was relaxed enough that, the one became a two, and the two became a three. By the third, Marrow was a moaning mess gripping hard enough onto the table that it’s a miracle the edges didn’t snap off. Although Marrow was relaxed, Clover wanted to make sure he was throughly stretched enough, so he slipped in a fourth finger. This time Marrow made a sound of hissed pain causing him to stop, but that didn’t stop Marrow. Pushing back on his hand, he looked over his shoulder and reassuringly smiled. “I’m ok babe, keep going.” With a firm nod, he continued.

After some more stretching, and some more abuse of his prostate, he took his fingers out and lined up his cock at the twitching entrance of his lover. As he pushed in, he looked up to watch and see how his lover’s reactions. Marrow did tense up, not from pain, but the feeling of finally being filled after constant pleasure. Bottoming out, they both took a sharp inhale of breath. Resting his hands on the dark-skinned mans hips, he leaned over kissing the shell of his ear. “You ok?” Not trusting his voice, he nodded as he let out a shaky breath. They stayed like this for a while. The entire time, Clover kept leaving kisses all over. His shoulders, his neck, his back.

Finally, Marrow pushed his hips back to the ones pressed against his, giving the sign that it was ok to move. It was a slow pace. Granted there would be days where they only had time for a quickie and would be a bit rougher, which Marrow actually liked a lot, but it was moment’s like this that would show how much they care about each other. How they would take their time and just give each other pleasure. It was the small and brief moments like this. Their groans and moans mixing together and filling the room. Gradually, the unhurried movements started to pick up and so did the faunus's moans.

The man on the table moaning in pleasure, what made his noises get even louder was when Clover had hit his prostate dead on making him scream out throwing his head back in ecstasy. The table kept scraping and creaking against the floor at their movements. Clover leaned down wrapping a arm around his chest, he’d say nothing but sweet words to him. “You’re such a good boy.” Gods he loved the praise he’d receive from him. “You’re taking my cock so well. Even though we did it just last night, you’re still so tight.” Marrow whined and whimpered at his approval.

He mewled out. “I-I don’t wanna come yet! Not like this!” Clover kissed his ear again, it has always been his favorite spot. “What do you want then pup?” His whole body shook when Clover had kissed ear and played with one of his nipples as his prostate was hit over and over again. Marrow cried out, “I wa-wannah- Fuck! See yo-OU!” Suddenly, he was on his back before ever processing that Clover took himself out. When he landed on his back, his hair loose already from their earlier activities, came undone from the neat bun he wore constantly.

Griping onto the muscular back, he pulled the man above down to him to give a deep kiss he poured his heart into. With Clover's hands underneath him, holding Marrow's body close to his, he went back to the pace they had as if they hadn’t stopped for a second. The man felt his now sensitive neck being bitten by the lucky semblance user's teeth, his tongue running over the mark to soothe it as Clover continued to plow him. The pleasure finally snapping as Marrow started seeing white and let out the loudest moan he's ever made. He could feel his cum dripping down his stomach now.

After a few more slow, yet hard thrusts, Clover came stifling a moan against the neck. Panting, Clover was actually speechless for once on what to say before Marrow, yet he was surprised to hear Marrow laughing. “What's so funny?” He simply grinned up at him. “I can’t believe we actually did it here. We’re suppose to be using it tomorrow!”

At the realization it was Clover’s turn to laugh. The couple laughed at the thought of one of their teammates asking, “Why is the table so creaky?” or “It wasn’t this creaky yesterday, was it?”

Once they finally calmed down, the two lovebirds had to get dressed quickly before anyone did come in to see what all the ruckus was about. They’d have to have the afterglow of sex and the pets Marrow would get in the bedroom.

Once they were full clothed, they walked out together, hand in hand as they went back to the shared dorm with their teammates.

“You look very pretty with your hair down sweetie.”

“You’re lucky you’re the only one that gets to see me with it down."

* * *

Sighing he rubbed his face blushing bright red up to his ears while his husband leaned in wrapping his arms around his neck. “C’mon Jim, not like it’s something that hasn’t happened before.” He looked at Qrow smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “My only hope is that no one asks why the table got so creaky all of a sudden.” He spoke as he turned off the camera feed.

Qrow chuckled at James. “Do I even need to remind you the times we’ve done the same thing before everything with Salem happened?”

That made the general blush even more looking off to the side making Qrow laugh hysterically. “Oh gods James, did you get all shy while I was gone?” He had rolled his eyes and hugged the man on his lap tightly. “No..” He mumbled something.

“What did ya say?”

“I’ve just been waiting for you to recover before I’d bend you over my desk and fuck you.”

It was Qrows turn to blush and become the shy one at his husband.


End file.
